Sid the rat
by TDWfan
Summary: Sonic Doctor who crossover. The 11th doctor is in it. When the Tardis crashes on Sonic's world, the doctor will face new danger, new enemies, and make a new friend.
1. Poof

**Sid**

**By TDWfan**

**Disclaimer: Don't own sonic or his pals. Do own Sid and any other characters that are mine. By the way, there is a trick with Sid the rat's name.**

"Ugh…" Said a rat, lying in the middle of a street. "Where… Who… What… Why am I on this street?" The rat stands up. "Ugh… I feel terrible. Where am I?"

"Uhmmmm, excuse me… this is central city… but where did you come from?"

Says someone behind him.

The rat turns around and sees Sonic with some groceries in his arms.

"Uh…" The rat scratches his head. "All I know is my name. Sid the rat. Who are you, and do you know why I am lying in the middle of the street?"

"Sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive," said Sonic, still looking at him trying to decide friend or foe. "And, no… I don't know why you are lying in the street."

"Well…" Says the rat. "I don't remember a-ahhh!"

A car is heading right for Sid, about to run him over.

"Whoa," says Sonic. "Watch out!" He drops the groceries and tackles Sid to get him out of the way.

"Oof!" Says Sid. "Ugh… thanks."

"No problemo…" Sonic says, wondering what to do with him. "Now I need to pick up these groceries that I dropped."

"Here, I'll help," offers Sid.

"Thanks." They pick up the groceries and put the packaged ones in the bag, and the non-packaged one in a nearby trashcan.

"I'll take you to Tails house," Says Sonic. "To see who you are and where you came from."

"Anywhere is better than in the street," jokes Sid.

"Ri-ight," says Sonic, making the one-syllable word two syllables.

Later at Tails house, Tails has Sid in a machine, scanning him.

"Well, I can't find out who you are, where you came from, how old you are, your relatives, or anything except for one thing." Tails told Sid. "What you can do, powers wise."

"And?" Asked Sonic and Sid at the same time.

"You can teleport to any place anywhere, or _anytime,_" Said Tails.

"Whoseewhatsiz?" Said Sid, obviously confused.

"You are like a walking time machine," Explained Tails.

"Do you know how I do it? Do I just say a place or time to go to, or do I just think it, or what?" Questioned Sid.

"Well," Began Tails. "That I do not know. You will have to find that out on your own."

"Then I suppose I should get started." Sid concluded.

"I'll help," Sonic offered.

"Alright, let's go."


	2. Relationship?

**Sid chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic or Dr. Who. The first two paragraphs are set before the last chapter.**

The new doctor was trying to get the TARDIS under control. After his regeneration the doctor injured the TARDIS' inside severely. The TARDIS was hoping in and out of different dimensions every few minutes, not doing so well. After a bunch of screwing around with the TARDIS and hopping into a few dimensions, he hopped into Sonic's dimension. The TARDIS suddenly fell towards the planet. It soon entered the atmosphere; all while the doctor was trying to fly it. The 11th doctor saw that he was getting dangerously close to some buildings, so the doctor worked all that much faster. He barely flew past the buildings, although knocking a chunk of the TARDIS into the street below. The doctor turned a wheel rapidly, fixing the missing piece of the TARDIS, although it was still on fire. The doctor kept trying to fix the TARDIS, but it was no use. Soon over some fields, the doctor looked at a big red button over him.

"Oooh! A big red button!" Says the doctor. "Whenever I see a big red button that must never ever EVER be pressed under any circumstance, well, I just can't help myself." He punches the big red button. The TARDIS dies and falls into the field below, making a big crash. A few minutes later, the doctor climbs out with his Sonic screwdriver in his teeth. He hops on to the ground, pulls his screwdriver out, sets it to scan, turns it on, and spins. He soon stops spin, still pointing his screwdriver, and runs off.

The next day at 10 o' clock, Sonic and Sid were walking through the city, trying to figure out how Sid's powers work. "How about saying the time, and Date?" Asks Sonic. "For example, try 9:55, May 19, 2010." "Alright," Said Sid. "I can try that." They stop walking. "9:55, May 19, 2010!" Nothing happens. "How about the other way around? Date and time?" Suggests Sonic. "May 19, 2010, 9:55!" Nothing happened. "Well, I am stumped," says Sonic. They keep walking for a while, when Sonic sees the Doctor. "Look! It is a human, like Chris! How did he get here?" Sonic says. "I don't know," begins Sid. "But he looks awfully familiar…" The Doctor starts to talk to a few people. A few minutes later, a huge ship flies above. "Attention citizens of Mobuis! This is your new ruler. Everyone bow to me, or become a slave." "Eggman!" Says Sonic. Sid is still watching the Doctor, as he rushes off. "C'mon, lets follow him!" Says Sid, while Eggman blabbers away above. Without letting Sonic get a chance to argue, he follows the Doctor. Sonic sighs and runs after them.

The Doctor soon reaches the TARDIS, still on it's side, hops on to the doors, sticks his key in, and the door does not open. The doctor mutters to him self in galliffreyin (?(LOL)) and hops off. At this time, Sonic comes running up, with Sid in his arms. Sonic puts Sid down. "Hello, who might you be, if you can talk English," Says the doctor. "I am Sid and this is Sonic." Sonic gives one of his thumbs up's. "Who are you?" "I am the doctor. I was going to try and stop the madman up there, whoever he is." "That is my job," Said Sonic. "He is no sweat if you want to have fun. I was about to stop him myself, but Sid here dragged me towards you." "I thought you might have something to do with me," Said Sid. "I recognize you from somewhere, although I don't know where." "We were trying to figure out how he uses his powers, because I think he has amnesia, So we are trying to find out how they work," Says Sonic. "And what are his powers exactly?" Asks the doctor. "He can teleport to any place, or any time," Says Sonic. "Hmmm." Says the doctor. "By the way, before you said that you were 'the doctor.' Doctor who?" Asks Sid. "The doctor and just the doctor, that is it," He says, staring out into space. "Hey, Sid. I think I may know how your powers work. I'll help you find your powers if you let me help you defeat this madman up there. How about it?" Asks the doctor. "I don't know. Sonic? What do you think?" Asks Sid. "I am fine with it. The extra help the better." "Just one problem. How do we get up there?" Asks the doctor. "Oh that is easy. Follow me," Says Sonic, jogging off.


	3. Doors

**Sid chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters or Doctor Who. This is set before my previous story, Cassie, for now anyways…

**Sonic took the Doctor to Tails shop. Tails was in there polishing the Tornado when Sonic came in. **"Hey Sonic," Said Tails. "What brings you here today? And who is this Human?" "Oid," Corrected the Doctor. "Huh?" Said Tails, not quite hearing what he said. "Nothing. I'm the Doctor." "Tails, we need the Tornado to go get Eggman again," Said Sonic. "Sigh… I just polished her too… fine, I'll get you up there," Said Tails. "Thanks Tails," Said Sonic. "Yeah, Thanks," Said Sid.

**Later after a quick flight up to Eggman's flying base, Sonic, Sid, and the Doctor hopped off the plane**. "I'll wait here," Said Tails. "Alright," Said Sonic. "I wonder why we were not fired at." "My guess he is wa-aah!" Says the Doctor, falling to the ground in pain. "Are you alright, Doctor?" Asked Sid. "Yes, I'm fine, Just some changes in the recipe," Said the Doctor. **Sid looks at Sonic. Sonic just shrugs.** "Well, lets get a move on," Said Sonic. **The team of three then heads into a nearby door, the Doctor bringing up the rear.**

**In Dr. Eggman's control room, he is watching many monitors, one that has Sonic, Sid, and the Doctor. Eggman smiles, hand on a blue button nearby.**

**Sonic and Co. are walking down a hallway, with Sonic scratching his head.** "I have no idea where to go," Says Sonic. "I can fix that," Says the Doctor.** He whips out his sonic screwdriver, sets it for scan, and spins around. He suddenly stops on the spot. **"This way." Says the doctor. **He walks that way, sonic screwdriver in hand as if it was a gun. Sonic shrugs again.**

**They keep walking, until they reach a specific door. **"This is it," Says the doctor. "Let's do it!" Says Sonic. **They walk in, to find hundred's of Eggman's robots pointing there guns at them**. "Oh." Says Sonic. "Didn't expect this, did you?" Comes a voice from above. **They look up, and see a control booth with Eggman and a few robots in it.** "You fell right into my trap! You don't have any weapons, and on my command these robots will fire at you!" Laughs Eggman. "Well you are right," Says the doctor. "We don't have weapons. But I do have this," he points to his head. "And this." **He takes out his Sonic screwdriver**. "What the heck is that, and who the heck are you?" Says Eggman, obviously confused. "I am the doctor. Hello!" **The doctor gives a little wave to Eggman.** "And this is my Sonic screwdriver. It is funny, the little thing. It can't wound, maim, kill, injure, or even inflict pain on you. But one thing it is very good at, is opening doors." **He presses a button on the Sonic screwdriver. **

**The floor underneath the robots opens up suddenly, leaving the robots hanging there for a second. **"Oh snap," One robot says.** Then they all fall. The Doctor, Sonic, and Sid were standing in the doorway, so they did not fall.** "Rats," Says Eggman._"Uh, Sir?"_ One of the five robots behind him says. _"We are still with you."_ "Oh right. Robots! Attack!" **Eggman slams his hand on the blue button, closing the trap door. The robots jump through the window, landing on the floor, and open fire. One robot went for Sonic, who instantly dodged all of the bullets, landed behind the robot, and did a sonic spin into it, destroying it. Two robots went for both the Doctor and Sid, Who just ran/jumped to avoid the bullets. The doctor messed with the settings to his sonic screwdriver, until he found the right one, pointed it at the robots, turned it on, and the robots exploded. Meanwhile Sonic took care of the other 2.**

"Come on! That's not fair! Let me win sometime!" Says Eggman. **He presses a button on his console, which ejects him; along with his mini hover ship, out the glass roof. The rest of the ship gets bathed in a red light, along with a siren sounding.** "He initiated his self destruct!" Said the Doctor, looking at his sonic screwdriver. "According to this, we have… 45 seconds!


	4. The silence will fall

**Sid Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: If you dis the claimer, you've got nothing better to do.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Sonic. "I said, we only have 45 seconds… correction, 39 seconds until this place goes up like a mini nuke!" Said the Doctor. "I could get out of here, but I can't take you both!" Yelled Sonic over the siren. "Then what do we do?" Asked Sid, panicking. "I don't know! It looks like Eggman got us th-". "Shhh! Can you here that?" Said the Doctor. They all listened. A faint humming was in the air. They all looked to where the humming was coming from. "Oh, that's my girl!" Cried the Doctor. A blue box with the words "Police Box" on it was coming out of nowhere. Sonic looked over the Doctor's shoulder at the Sonic screwdriver. "17 seconds Doctor!" Yelled Sonic. "Here! You take it!" The Doctor said, giving Sonic the screwdriver. By now the TARDIS was fully into the room. The doctor snapped his fingers, and the doors opened. "IN, IN, IN!" Yelled the Doctor. They ran in. The inside of the TARDIS was still a wreck; papers were all over the floor from previous adventures, there was still some scattered fire, and sparks were coming out from the controls. The Doctor ran up to those controls, snapping his fingers again, closing the doors, and pressed/pulled/whacked some buttons and levers. "6 seconds Doctor!" The TARDIS started to fade. "3!" It was almost completely gone. "2!" The TARDIS stalled. "Oh, no! Not now!" Yelled the Doctor and the TARDIS. "1!" The TARDIS started back up and completely disappeared. They heard an explosion, and they were tumbling, all with the whirring in the background.

The TARDIS reappeared in the Doctor's own universe, right above the earth in space, still a lot of fire on the inside, and the sparks were continuously flying. "…Ouch," Said Sid. He had landed in the gymnasium, though most of it he didn't remember. He had some various sports equipment on top of him, from tennis balls, to the occasional bowling ball. _"Is everyone o.k.?" _Came the Doctor's voice over the speaker. "I'm good!" Yelled Sid. "Just got a bowling ball on top of me." _"I'm fine to, although I do have a few small cuts on my arm."_ Came Sonic's voice on the speaker. _"Well, I hate to break it to you, but we will be falling again. The earth's gravity is pulling us in, so I will try to land us safely. BTW,"_ Said the Doctor. _"…I'm never saying that again. Any who, by the way, do you know how the TARDIS unstalled? She can't un stall herself."_ "I did it," Said Sid. "I just felt like I had to pull a certain lever." _"…Well anyway, brace yourselves!"_ Cried the Doctor, before the transmission cut out. *sigh*_Here we go again._ Thought Sid as the moved through the atmosphere. All the balls, including the bowling ball, were jumping up and down, making a huge racket. But for a millionth of a second, Sid didn't hear anything. Or, in other words, he heard silence.


	5. Fish custard

Sid Rat, chapter 5

Sorry if there are spelling errors. I just got a new computer and Word is not installed.

Disclaimer: ...where am I?

"Dear Santa. Thank you for all the toys, and the books. And the fish, "prayed a little redheaded girl, probally no older than twelve. "...It's easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you. But honest, it is an emergency... there's a crack in my wall. At night I hear voices. So could you please, please send someone. Or a policeman. Or..." She stopped, because she heard a whirring noise, and it was getting louder. Just when it was really loud, she heard a crash, and the whirring stopped. She looked over her shoulder, turned back, and said "I'll be right back."

She went over to the window, and saw a blue box laying on it's side, and it had crushed her shed. She went over to her drawer, got her flashlight out, and left her room, heading outside to the strange box. When she got there, two doors swung open from the top of the box, followed by a hook, which grabbed on to a root of a nearby tree. She jumped, but stood her ground. A few seconds later, she saw two hands grab the edge of the box, followed by the head of a man, which looked like he had been swimming. He had a metalic object in his mouth. He spit it out on to the ground, and then said "Do you have any apples? That's all I can think about, apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. Never had a craving before," he said, climbing out and sitting on the edge. "Wooh! Look at that view!" He said, looking down into his box. "Are you a police man?" Said the little girl. "No, I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Amelia Pond," She answered. "Pleasure to me-ahhh!" He said, falling on to the ground. "Are you alright?" She asked, part scared, part confused. "No, no, I'm fine." Said this 'Doctor.' A kind of gas came out of his mouth. "Come on Sid, keep moving!" Came a voice from inside the box. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Came another voice. A few seconds later, a creature that looked kind of like a rat, but huge, came out of the box. He smiled, but them fell over the edge. Then, a...blue hedgehog came out of the box. He too was large, like her size big. "...uh...who are you?" She asked, very confused. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog!" Said the blue hedgehog, giving her a thumbs up. "I'm Sid." Said the rat, giving me a wave. "Are you here to fix the crack in my wall?" Asked Amelia. " A crack in you wall? Let's go check it out. But first, can I have an apple?" Said the Doctor. He got up, turned around, and walked straight into a tree.

Later, in Amelia's kitchen, she found an apple and gave it to the Doctor. He took it, eyed it carfully, the took a bite of it. He immediatly spit it out. "That's rubbish, what is this?" "...It's an apple," Said Amelia. "No, I don't like apples," He said. "I thought you said you loved them," Said Amelia, a little annoyed." Nope. Yogurt! I like yogurt, give me yogurt." Orgered the Doctor. Amelia went over to the fridge, got out some yogurt, and gave it to the Doctor. He ripped of the lid, and drank it, only to spit that out also. "No, no, I hate yogurt too."

After trying various foods, the Doctor settled on, of all things, fish sticks and custard. Sid was watching him in awe, while Sonic was watching him in disgust. "You not scared?" Asked the Doctor to Amelia. "Of what?" Amelia shot back. "Of what? Box falls out of sky, man and animals fall out of box, man eats fish custard," replied the Doctor. Amelia shook her head no. "Know what then? Must be one heck of a scary crack in your wall then." Replied the Doctor.

After the Doctor finished his fish custard, they all went up to Amelia's room so the Doctor could look at it. Sonic and Sid just sat down on the bed, figuring that there was nothing to do. The Doctor pressed his face against the wall, feeling the crack. "Oh, you had some cowboy's in here," Mummered the Doctor. He went over to Amelia's night stand, find a glass of water. He picked it up, dumped the water out, and put it against the wall, putting his ear to the bottom. He heard some sort of talking, but he could make it out. He put the glass back. "I can open this crack, try and hear it better," Said the Doctor. "Will we be safe?" Asked Amelia, more than a little worried. "...You know when adults say everything will be alright, but they are probbaly just lying to try and make it better?" Asked the Doctor. Amelia rolled her eyes. "Yes." "Everything will be alright." Replied the Doctor.

He took out his Sonic screwdriver, aimed it at the crack, and turned it on. The crack opened up wide, showing a huge eye. "Prisoner zero has escaped." Came a voice. A light came from behind it, through the crack, and to the Doctor's pocket. He fell on to the floor, and the crack closed. "What...the..." Amelia said, freaked out now. "It's o.k. They sent me a message on the phsycic. 'Prisoner zero has escaped.' But why would they tell us that unless...he escaped through here..." He rushed out of the room, followed by Amelia, Sonic, and then Sid. They stood in the hallway for a second, until they heard a bell. The Doctor's eyes widened. "NO, NO, NO!" He yelled, rushing downstairs and outside. He ran to his box, grabbed his hook and tossed it in. "Where are you going?" Asked Amelia? "I'll be right back, just go to do somethings, shouldn't take 5 minutes." "That is what all people say." Said Amelia, looking down. "I'm not all people." He said, smiling. "Sonic, Sid, in!" Sonic did a sonic spin, while Sid just climed up and in. "Geromino!" Said the Doctor, falling in after them. The doors closed, and the box started to fade. Amelia smiled, the rush of energy blowing her hair back. She sat down on a rock and waited for the Doctor to come back. 


End file.
